Pendragon at Kuoh
by Crafty Wolf
Summary: Following the Grail's demise, Saber's contract with the world has been severed due to a change in her ideals and thoughts on her former wish. Without a wish to bind the servant to the world, the world decides to fulfill part of her old wish. Her life would change, but not in any way she would have expected. *Edited and rewritten contents*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I rewrote a bit of this series and fixed up a bunch of mistakes with the dialogue, the chapters will be condensed and a new chapter is in the works. Sorry for the lack of updating, but here we are.

With no wish anymore, Saber's contract was released with the world. However, this was not without one last thing in the world's sleeve. She wasn't allowed to rest in peace, if anything, she was more or less forced to keep going onwards, but in a different world, away from the one she was familiar with.

"The world, can truly be cruel." Lifting her head, Saber looks around trying to assess her situation. Only able to draw a few conclusions, she just sits to ponder on what to do next. "I won't disappear without a master, as it appears I'm alive again. The mana in the air is high, Age of the Gods level if I were to assume. This could be problematic and useful at the same time. Frustrating." She finally decides to get up and walk towards the loud noises of a town nearby. "While my power may be amplified by the atmosphere and still be servant caliber, it could still be dangerous, I'll have to keep my guard up." Still in her casual clothes, a white top with a blue skirt, she blends right into the crowd. Aimlessly walking around, she tries to figure out what to do next.

After about an hour, Saber finally decides to stop wandering, finding a nearby bench sit in. Crowds of people continually walking by along with the newly released students from a nearby school. She gets lost in her thoughts, _"It's nearly dusk, I'll have to find a place to sleep, worst comes to worst, I do remember a tree that looked decent enough to sleep in. The day feels like it has stretched longer than I could imagine, what'll I do tomorrow? I don't have money, I don't know the area all that well, I never received information about this place like I usually do when summoned. Why would the world do this? I may be alive, but what for?"_ Getting up from the bench, she jogs up to a suitable tree, and jumps up into it. Trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, she eventually falls into slumber.

"Ma'am? Are you okay? Why are you in a tree?" Saber falls out of the tree, getting startled by the voice, completely surprised she hadn't noticed. "

"Uh, I guess I'm okay, well other than falling out of the tree. I didn't anticipate anyone waking me." was all she said.

Sona looked at her with slight suspicion and said, "Well, you're on our school's property, namely the clubs that use this area."

Saber starts to walk away, "If that's the case, I shall leave right now. I didn't mean to trespass, I'm sorry."

Sona straightens her glasses, curiously inquiring, "No, it's you not have a place to live?"

"I don't like to admit it, but yes." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

Sona thinks for a minute, _"Keeping an eye on her would be in my best benefit, it's not everyday someone just sleeps in trees on school grounds. This would explain the unusual presence that I felt enter my territory the other day. Considering it's also my job to watch over the students safety, I may need to search around to see if I can find any information on her._ "

Sona starts walking towards the school, "Follow me." Saber follows suit into the building, albeit confused why she asked for her to follow. Although, she felt it was the least she could do, as she was on their property after all.

The school day only being at the first passing period, it's still fairly early in the morning. Headed up the stairs and into a room labeled as the, 'student council room,' Sona grabs a school uniform that looks like it'd fit on Saber from a drawer. "You can go change in the bathroom, it's to the left outside this room. Don't worry about the size, I'm sure it'll fit." Straightening her glasses after the response. Nodding, Saber walks out the door, closing it on her way out.

Sona sighs in her chair for a moment, _"With her wearing a uniform, I can talk with her without the view of her being a complete stranger. Someone walking in on me in that situation wouldn't exactly be in my best interest._

Saber walks towards the women's bathroom, opening one of the stall doors and closing it behind her. _"I do hope this fits, it wouldn't be great if it didn't."_ Looking in the mirror after putting it on, she mumbled, "It seems to fit well enough."

Making her way back to the student council room, the halls still remain empty. " _It's surprisingly quiet for a school building, I'm impressed."_ Entering the room, Saber closes the door behind her and takes a seat.

"You look good in it, and I just realized, I never asked for your name. What is it?" she asked.

Saber thinks for a second, _"Why did I not think of a question like that, I can't say Saber as that was just a temporary name due to the Grail War. Should I say my true name? Then again, I was known as Arthur, not Arturia, so I should be alright. I'll just say my first name and hope that's enough."_

"Arturia. That's my name, what about you?"

She replies simply with, "Sona." Saber, Arturia rather, watches Sona twirl a pencil around as she states, "Getting to business, I'm going to need more information than just your name before I decide to release you from here."

Arturia complies, "Very well, what is it that you require from me?"

Sona reaches down and takes out a packet of papers, "Just fill out the form and I will decide whether or not I let you out of here without calling local enforcement for trespassing." Arturia takes a nearby pen and starts to look at the papers.

Sona thinks to herself, _"Hopefully with the threat of law enforcement, she answers truthfully while providing me with accurate information. I haven't had the time to actually look at a database for her information though, so this could still prove to be a difficulty."_

Arturia starts to fill out some of the lines, skipping parts here and there, _"This is going to be difficult to not make her suspicious of me, if I even write a few wrong things down, I could give away that I'm not from the time or area. I can't say I'm surprised at her actions though. Based on the circumstances in which she found me, I'd do the same."_

A few minutes go by until Arturia finishes the packet, _"I hope the truthful information overshadows the lies I had to write down. I hate to lie, but for now, it is necessary."_

Sona takes the papers and looks them over a few times, "Alright, you can go, preferably before the bell rings in a few minutes." All the while, she considers another thought, _"Maybe I should offer her registration into the school, her face clearly showed she was hiding something when she was handing the papers back. For anyone normal, these questions were fairly straightforward, something's most definitely up. Her also being in part of my territory doesn't help either, if she was in the school, I could keep better watch on her and her actions. I'll be able to put a quick stop to it if necessary."_

Coming to a conclusion, Sona speaks up, asking, "Actually, I'd like to enroll you into the school, if that's okay with you? It doesn't seem as if you have much that you can do at the moment due to your current circumstances."

Arturia thinks about it for a second, but quickly replying, "I'll take you up on your offer."

Sona writes a few things down into a nearby notebook, "Be here at 6:30 sharp tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the main gate. You may have the rest of the day to yourself." Sona rips the sheet of the paper out and hands it to Arturia.. Arturia heads out soon after, leaving the area fairly quick.

Jogging towards a heavier forested area, Arturia thinking aloud, "At least it's something. I hope things go well tomorrow, all things considered, I'm drawing the short stick in this." Finding a decent sized tree, which would be unlikely to be bothered, she once again tried to get comfortable with sleeping in a tree, "It appears this may be the norm from now on sadly." Deciding to fall asleep earlier to conserve energy and prepare for a long day tomorrow.

Daylight breaches the skyline as the morning sun rises. The bright light wakes me from my rest, assuming it is early in the morning, I prepare to head out to the school. Jumping down from the tree swiftly, I begin walking towards the school, finding a nearby sidewalk to traverse by. _"I may not be exactly sure on what she plans to do at the school, but I said I'd be there."_

Reaching the main gate, I see Sona waiting for me there. Sona waves slightly, "Good morning Arturia," she hands me a piece of paper, "This'll be your schedule from now on, so while I show you around, I'd like you to memorize the classes and rooms according to the schedule."

Walking around the halls with Sona, I asked, "While it's clear you're suspicious of me, why go through all the trouble of taking your time to show me around?"

She turned to me for a moment, "Due to your sudden appearance here and the circumstances beforehand, I decided it was better suited to help you assimilate into the school as quickly as possible. It wouldn't be the best-case scenario for me to have to deal with issues that may have come from the students, had I not helped."

Understanding her concern in the answer, we continue walking throughout the building. By this point, I have memorized what rooms go with what based off the schedule. With the school day starting soon, Sona asks me a final question, "While I understand it will be your first day, finding a club you like, may help your transition into the school. Is there anything that interests you in particular?"

I answer with a clear confidence in my answer, "Is there a kendo club by chance? If so, I'd like to be apart of that if possible."

Sona writes something down on a notepad she was carrying, while saying, "I can arrange it, but you'll have to pass the clubs initial requirements, which the club leader will usually carry out. No guarantees though. Go to the dojo near the gym after school."

I give a quick subtle smile, "I appreciate it, thank you."

Shortly after Sona and I take our leaves, the first bell of the school day rings, and I head to my first class. The class is one of the farther ones, so I end up being one of the last people there. The teacher notices me walking through the halls towards the classroom

"Oh, new student, I remember Sona telling me something about it, but it may have slipped my mind, pardon me," offering his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Returning the handshake.

Standing up at the front, as the teacher asked when we walked in, he announces, "Class, we have a new student, please welcome her kindly." He looks to me with a face that said to introduce myself.

I simply state with a neutral expression, tipping my head slightly, "My name is Arturia. I'm pleased to meet you."

I end up taking a seat behind a guy with brown hair, and he turns around as class begins, "Wassup gorg- I mean, blondie- I mean, Arturia. I'm Issei." Based on the near drooling expression on his face and his giddy body expression as I took a seat behind him, I expect to be in for a long forty-five minutes.

"Hello, I guess," giving a slightly awkward smile, _"He's a total pervert if I had to guess, he is clearly obvious to the fact, right? For his own sake, I hope he is aware of it. I haven't run into many perverts in my life, but I have a feeling he's one of the more "intense" ones."_

After the class ended, the others went by similarly, just without Issei in the rest of them. Which, I felt to be a little less uncomfortable, to put it simply.

During lunch, I caught Issei and his two other friends peeping in on some girls changing through a small hole in the wood. I proceeded to give them a lecture along the lines of, 'You do know that watching girls change is more than rude?' With all the talking, the girls inside heard it, and proceeded to cause a ruckus. Two of the guys ditched Issei before a bunch of girls came by to beat him up. I didn't intervene, as I felt he had it coming, though the other two should also receive similar punishments.

The school day officially ended with the final bell ringing, so I begin to head over to the area Sona told me about earlier. _"I wonder if he'll be of any challenge, it's been a little while since I've had a decent spar."_ Entering the dojo, and closing the door behind me, I call out openly, "Hello? Anyone here?"

A guy walks through the doorway behind me, "Yo, what's up? Who are you, I haven't seen you around before."

I reply simply, "Sona told me to check by this club after school to see if I can register for it."

He thinks for a second, "Alright, well then, I don't mind taking you on. My name is Kiba by the way."

"Arturia."

Picking up two of the kendo sticks in the rack, I hand one to Kiba, "Ready?"

He reposistions a little further back, "Ready when you are, Arturia."

Into a stance of my own, I wait for whatever he attempts to do. He shouts as he charges forward, "Here I come," aiming at my right arm, holding the most control over the stick. Parrying his blow, I counter with a blow aimed at his right hand. Unexpecting the strong parry, he can only deflect the strike, giving up ground. In an attempt to regain his lost ground, he thrusts his stick forward trying to force me back, but I hit his stick downwards and swing around towards the back of his neck.

I stop inches before it hits his neck and tell him, "You're dead. It was a decent spar however, so thank you."

He sighs, "It appears you got me, it was good match. Considering that you beat me, I'd say you're free to come by anytime, welcome to the club."

He asks a question that was almost written on his face, shortly after, "No one has been able to best me in a long time, and you mopped the floor with me, how'd you do it?"

I put the kendo sticks back in the rack, "Let's just say I'm acquainted with melee combat and what entrails with it."

He looks at me slightly surprised, "I did have a feeling a feeling you were holding back, and on top of it seeming like you're a natural prodigy, could you teach me?"

I chuckle at his awe filled look, "I'll consider the idea of it."

After leaving the kendo dojo, I see a nearby archery field. _"Shirou used to do archery, right? Thinking back, my friendship with him has quite changed my life, I hope him and Rin are doing well, I know they bicker a lot, but they really care for each other. Maybe I should try doing new things, to keep the memory of those who have impacted my life so. Though, there was a reason I was never known for archery, mostly cause my bow skills weren't the best to say the least."_

Upon reaching the archery field close up, I walked in and found no one inside. I decided to try shooting a few arrows, just for old times sake. Unintentionally, I can only mumble, "This brings me back, last I actually had a bow in my hand was before I was king, I never touched a bow after that." Grabbing the bow and notching an arrow into position, I release the back end of the arrow, aiming for the center of the target. A few moments later, the arrow lands off target, a few inches outside the outer ring. _"As I expected,"_ I shrugged off the thought with a small chuckle.

A girl walks in and says, "Try aiming a little lower and taking some power out of the shot. Also, try pointing your index finger out for a little assistance in aiming." She hands me another arrow and gives a nod of approval. Notching the arrow in again, I try to take her advice and aim lower with less power. Releasing the arrow, it flies near the center of the target, just barely missing the center dot.

The girl spectating held a few thoughts after, _"I didn't expect just advice to allow her to nearly hit the shot, especially after that horrendous first shot. I'll call it luck for now."_

"So, who are you? It doesn't seem your here to raid the place." Was all the girl had to say.

I look at her while putting the bow back into the stands, "Well, I was just reminiscing on past experiences, I don't intend on causing any trouble. I would've also cleaned up after, if that's something you would have been worried about."

She waves her hand around, "It's alright, I don't really care if you use the place as long as you clean up." She then smirks, "I'm the head of the archery club, one of the best archers in the entire district. I just remembered that the word around, is you're the new student everyone is talking about, Arturia, was it?"

Setting the bow in the cupboard, I nodded, "Correct, that is my name."

"I'll offer you a spot into the club if you want, I've still yet to decide whether or not you have potential or just got a lucky shot."

I shake my head, "Sorry, I'm already in the kendo club, but I may consider thinking about stopping by every now and then."

She sighs, "Alright, then you're free to stop by whenever you feel like it, so you're unofficially apart of the club," giving me a thumbs up.

Opening the door and heading out after saying goodbye, I set out to the forest I was in yesterday. "I never expected to be going to school or being in clubs out of all things, but I suppose it could be worse though." Jumping into the previous tree I was in the other night, I try and get comfortable enough to sleep. _"At this rate, I swear I'll never get used to this. I hope the morning comes rather quickly, I'd like to be out of this tree as much as possible."_

The sun beams into the forest, waking me up and signalling the time. I jump out of the tree and follow the same route to the school as the other day. Upon arriving there, I head to the first class, dealing with Issei's usual perverted and flirty antics. At this point, I'm just telling myself to get used to this, as I'll end up dealing with it for the rest of the year anyway. Most of the other classes go by normally after that one.

After the last bell rings, I get up swiftly and head on my way out towards the kendo club. Kiba saw I was walking in its direction and decided to fill me in that practices were only three days a week; Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Since it was Friday, there were no practices, I said thanks to Kiba before leaving towards the forest once more.

As I crossed under the bridge on my way to the forest, I hear a voice I recognize all too well, and decide to stop and listen in. _"Issei's talking to a girl from what I can tell. However, the thing that makes it suspicious, is the fact that anyone from our school would know his bad reputation."_

Turning around and heading back up the stairs I came down earlier, I try to get a view of the girl. Peeking around a nearby corner, I catch a glimpse of the two interacting further.

"You're single, right Issei?" He appears all shaky about the question, looking as if his luck with women suddenly turned around.

"Y-yeah, I'm single, why?" He stated.

The girl says around a bit, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow? It's the weekend after all."

He quickly answers, "Hell yes!" They appear to say their goodbyes afterwards and split paths.

" _The girl looks as if she has other motives up her sleeve. She has purple eyes, which aren't a common human trait, and something just feels off about her. I'll continue to watch for now, I can't go making large assumptions yet."_ I head back onto my usual route back to the forest, while going over the possibilities of something going wrong. _"For his safety from possible supernatural entities, I'll watch from afar while on their date."_

Reaching my usual tree, I proceed to jump into it and fall asleep. _"I'm stuck using sleep to regain energy, I don't have money for food at the moment. There's gonna be a point in which I need to eat more than just school food, for my own sake. Maybe I should try to find a job."_

Waking up a little later in the day, I rush out of the greenery and towards the shopping district. I recall hearing that being the area where they'll meet up. _"To be late on something like this is, when potential danger possibly lurks in on him unknowingly, is why I should invest into an alarm sometime."_

Slowing down and walking into the complex, I spot Issei and a girl in cosplay interacting, with her giving him a small piece of paper. He stuffs it into his pocket as his date arrives on scene, the two of them walking off into the clothing area first. They go about trying on new clothes and Issei buys a small hair tie for her after they're done with the clothes.

From afar, it seems and feels like she's just a normal girl, but my instincts keep telling me to stand by and continue watching. Casually having it seem like I'm nearby but not quite following their date is one of the harder parts, so I decide to lay back a little distance between me and them. Sunset starts to come into the sky, with Issei and the girl ending their date off in the park.

The girl says something to Issei, and being too far to hear it, I move closer to be in range of their voices. As I do that, I watch the girl get close and talk into his ear.

"Will you die for me, Issei?" Malice fills the air as she seemingly transforms into a dark angel, still being considerably far, I change into my armor and try to reach the area as quickly as possible. _"I'm going to get there too late, I was too far! He's probably too petrified at the moment to actually move, so whatever attack she aims at him is a guaranteed hit."_

"Move Issei!" My voice reaches him as he gets impaled by a spear of light energy. "This is my fault for not staying closer, but I can try to stop who killed you from hurting anyone else ever again," aiming my shrouded sword at the dark angel, "Who are you and why'd you kill him? He clearly wasn't a threat."

She laughs, "Was an order form the higher ups, and I can't believe his sorry ass went with everything I asked. He instantly agreed to the date everything with it, he was practically asking, 'Oh Raynare, please do whatever you want.'" She starts to fly away, "Well anyway, I've got things to do and I don't have time to mess with a human, sorry blondie."

Deciding it was more important to check on Issei, I let her escape for the moment, "He's bleeding out too quickly, and I'm not a healer, so even if I were to put pressure onto his wounds, he wouldn't make it out of the park." Sighing internally, I can only think back to the bloody hill I had once been in, _"I've seen many die in my life and it never ceases to bother me when there's not a thing I can do to help."_

His pocket glows red as a magic circle appears nearby, reminding me of the pamphlet he received earlier in the day, containing the same look as the nearby circle. " _So, it would seem that this event was anticipated by someone if I had to draw a conclusion. I'll have more than a few questions for whatever appears from that circle."_

A girl with crimson red hair appears out of the circle, "I have heard your wish and appeared by your summons." Noticing his dying body, she ignores me and heads straight to his side, kneeling over and putting what look to be chess pieces into his body. "Did you cause this? Cause if so, I plan on finding you myself once he is at full health once more."

"I could ask you the same question," deciding to walk away from the area, as it'd seem she has control over the situation now, including healing his body. "I also have more than a few questions to ask you, should I see you again," continuing away from the park and into the treeline.

The redhead leaves with Issei shortly after our encounter, hopefully to go heal him. _"It'd seem this world is no longer as normal as I thought it had been. If there are more of those angels in the area, many of these humans could be in danger, my guard will not be down from this point onwards."_

Ever since I appeared in this world, I could feel a familiar presence in me, but it was very faint. When I put on my armor, I felt the presence grow stronger. A dream of a golden shine coming from Avalon, invaded my thoughts and memories of it, reminding me of its existence. Attempting to draw out its full presence is like using a shield for the first time, it was unfamiliar and difficult. I spent the entire time in the peaceful tree I slept in and just focused on drawing it out.

Only in the time of night, that my memories and body once again linked to Avalon and all the faint emotions and memories that returned with it. I felt drained after the process ended, still surprised that my scabbard has once again returned to my being. After expending a lot of energy to regain the scabbards' perks, I can't help but feel tired. It doesn't take long before I quickly slump into the tree, sleeping.

Entering the first class of the day, I take my usual seat behind Issei. After the class begins, Issei turns to me, "Didn't I see you the other day?"

Shrugging, I only say, "It's not outside the realm of impossibility, though I do have something to ask you once class ends." He looks to get excited but I quickly interject, "Before you get any ideas, it's not anything about a date."

Issei's excitement deflates substantially, mumbling, "Bummer, but alright."

Our attention returned to the teacher after the brief conversation, the rest of the period goes by rather quickly. When the bell rang, I motioned for Issei to follow, walking towards one of the lesser used staircases. I initiate the conversation with a question, "How'd that redhead keep you alive after getting impaled and losing so much blood?"

He rubbed the back of his head while blushing, "Well, she slept with me and apparently it helped her heal me when she was close. That mental image will forever be in my brain though, she's got a hella rack from what I saw."

" _Definitely not a fake, I can feel his perverted thoughts reaching the physical plane."_ Sighing, but quickly getting to a more serious tone, "Alright, but I have another question. Where can I find her, I have a few questions to ask her."

"She told me to meet her in the Occult Research Club after school today, I suppose I could bring you there with me today."

"Meet me by the back exit then, thank you." I walk off towards my next class after finishing the statement. Upon reaching my class, I apologize to the teacher for being late before taking a seat.

Just as the first period ended quickly, the second ends just as fast, but before the bell actually rings, I see Sona standing in the doorway. Waiting for the bell, I get up and meet with Sona once it goes off. She states to follow her, assuming she means to meet in the student council room.

Entering the room and closing the door behind me, I ask, "What do you need?"

She takes a seat and says, "I don't need anything from you, I just wanted to let you know, from what I've seen lately in school, your not someone to be suspicious over. To say the least, that relieves me, though that isn't the only reason I had us meet up here."

"Then what's the other reason?" I asked, with a curious tone.

"Well, Rias, a student here as well, asked me to ask you, who you really are. It's not everyday she asks me for favors, so I accepted of course, and when she said it's because of the fact that you were at the park when she found Issei." She looked on with a slight intrigue after finishing the last part.

"I have questions for her as well, but if you're wondering if I was the one who did it, that would be no. I would never harm a human, nonetheless someone who doesn't even know of the supernatural in the world. I do regret not being quick enough to save him from that dark angel that attacked, but I swear that I'd stop her from harming other humans. I don't intend on breaking my word."

Sona fixes up a stack of papers, and finally says, "I see, well the dark angel you ran into, also known as Fallen Angels, attacked Issei by an order from their superiors, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's what she said, I also found out her name was Raynare, but as for the motives of their leader wanting Issei dead, that is unknown to me."

"That however, doesn't answer how you got out alive, especially since any human that'd run into a Fallen carrying out orders, would be killed. How did you get out?"

I stand up from the chair and take a few steps back, "I will show you who I am, in that case." I call upon my armor and sword, pointing it downwards and into the floor, "I am Arturia Pendragon." I let the mana flow go for a few moments before settling it, as I'd hate to draw too much attention.

For the first time, I see Sona, with an expression that doesn't just read as neutral, an expression of genuine surprise instead. "Arturia Pendragon, a name that only links to the family of King Arthur. This explains a little bit. As compensation for telling me who you were, I believe it would only be fair to tell you who I am as well."

"So it seems neither of us were truthful to who we were. I will tell you though, it does relieve me that you wish to do the same. I still have much to learn about this world."

"The feeling is mutual." Sona stands up as well, with black wings sprouting from her back, "I am Sona Sitri, a devil, and heiress of the Sitri clan. Unlike what many think of devils, we aren't necessarily evil and don't want your souls, it all depends on the devil of course. Everyone of the three factions has their bad apples, some more than others though."

I smile at her, "I appreciate the honesty Sona, and I'll tell you, personally, I don't care what race or faction you're from, I judge everyone on their actions and personality. Based on yours, I believe we'll get along," offering my hand to shake on the friendship.

Sona responds with the same thoughts, shaking my hand and saying, "To think I'd become friends with someone of the Pendragon family, today has sure been intriguing to say the least. If you like, I could explain the circumstances of Issei and the Devils."

Sitting down, as does Sona, I say yes and wait for her to gather her thoughts on what to say. "Well to start, Issei was targeted by the Fallen Angel faction due to his sacred gear, miracles bestowed upon humans by God. Depending on their power, many decide how much of a threat they are to the Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils. His is one of the thirteen longinus, a forbidden sacred gear with increased power over normal ones. His is the Boosted Gear, which doubles his power every ten seconds, the only limiter being his body's capabilities."

She takes a moment to clear her throat and continue, "Next, the Devil faction as a whole right now, is currently fighting on two fronts after a recent war between the three factions. The only thing stopping fights from breaking out, is the temporary peace treaty between everyone. With all three faction's number dwindling, we have relied on humans to regain our numbers. For most devils, humans join us voluntarily or when near death by, what we call, Evil Pieces," holding up a pawn piece, "similar to chess, each have their own abilities. High-class devils receive these to make peerages, and every human has different costs based on their abilities, but these pieces are worth a lot, so they're used only in the right circumstances."

She takes a few breaths after the large information dump onto me, if I didn't have my servant traits still, I surely wouldn't have been able to take in and understand all of what she said. Silently thanking this trait, I watch her get ready to ask something else, "I'd be willing to offer you a spot into my peerage if you like. You don't have to of course, it's completely optional, though if you don't mind, could you stick out your hand so I could see how many pieces I'd need?"

"I don't mind letting you see how many pieces I am worth, but I'll have to decline your offer into the peerage itself, I'll still work with you however, based on what is being done." I put out my hand and she takes hold of it, "So, what am I worth, I'm curious."

She holds a shocked look, but says, "A mutated queen piece, containing the ability to transcend above the king itself, getting one of those itself would be nigh impossible, only 1 in 10 devils have a mutated piece period."

Holding a sweat dropped look, "From the sound of it, it seems I'm far too expensive?" She nods. I look at the time, and it's nearly the end of the day, so I ask Sona if I can go, due to the meeting with Issei, and she gives a simple yes while saying goodbye.

Changing back into the school uniform, I hear the bell ring just as I exit the student council room, so I head on my way to the back end of the school. Seeing Issei there already, I ask him to lead the way.

Reaching the OCR, Issei walks in first, with me following suit behind him. Rias was at the main desk that you'd first see when walking in, her motioning for Issei to sit with someone I recognized, that being Kiba, and the other being someone I didn't know, a girl with white hair. Rias asks first, "Why are you here, this place is for club members."

"I asked Issei if I could come along, I had some things to ask you." I stand in the center, allowing us to view clearly eye to eye.

She motions with her hand, "Go on."

"Did you know what he was getting into with that date? Or that he was going to die? If you knew this beforehand and did nothing to stop it, I'd say you made a poor decision to say the least." I said, crossing my arms.

"How did you know about that?" Shortly after, she takes the question back, once she remembers I was there, but chose to ignore me to get Issei out of there. Rias sighs, "We didn't know for sure, but we had a guess that she may have been a Fallen, we kept watch on him before the date and up until the point where he was given that pamphlet. At that point we could wait to see if he ended up using the spell on it, which summoned one of us based on the wish's requirements and needs."

"So, you're telling me that you knew of the possible danger and didn't even send someone in your peerage to watch out for him on the date? Considering you also turned him into a devil from the looks of it, was it at least agreed upon?"

Issei's face looks lecherous as he decides to chime in, "Oh, I was more than okay with it."

The white haired girl kicks him in the shin, "Pervert."

Rias stands up, "I didn't send anyone to watch over him, because I didn't know how powerful the Fallen was. Not to mention, they also use light energy for weapons, which can prove fatal for us Devils. The better option available to us, was to see if the pamphlet was used, by then the Fallen was gone."

I sighed, unable to argue the point, "Understandable, not wanting to risk your peerage makes sense, but I'll give you some advice. In order to save people, risks need to be taken sometimes, even if the foe is more powerful."

Rias nods, "I can't argue on that, seems you know a little about us Devils, Sona's doing?"

"You were the one who asked about me first, and I answered her questions, she took the liberty of filling me in for the rest." Shrugging, I awaited her response.

Rias chuckles, "Fair enough."

"She likely hasn't had the time to give you the information yet, so I'll tell you right now," donning my armor once more, magic energy pressurizes the the nearby air, "I am Arturia Pendragon. I'll give some advice to you as you're the king of your peerage. Your people will protect, follow, fight, and die for you if necessary, but they'll only do that if they believe in your strength, authority, and morals to serve under you." I begin to turn around to leave, "And Kiba, see you at practice tomorrow, though I hope you try a little harder this time."

"Wait-" Rias held an outstretched hand.

"Before you ask Rias, I will not be apart of your peerage, Sona asked as well but later found me to be worth too much, a mutated queen to be exact. Judging by how the Evil Pieces work, a piece like that may end up being worth more than the king itself."

Rias sits back down, "I understand, I'll take the advice and ask you to leave, Koneko will see you out."

The white haired girl gets up and walks beside me as I leave, "Thanks for the escort, Koneko" Exiting outside the building, she nods and closes the door behind her as she walks back inside.

Taking into account what I had gathered today, I fall asleep on the thought, _"Today has been interesting to say the least, gaining so much information was very beneficial to figuring out what my place in this world is. The days to come will determine our fates."_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into my first period class and taking a seat, I notice Issei, but he seems a little lost. Deciding it'd be better to ask what the issue is, I question him and wait for a response. He response comes in slower than I anticipated.

"I've just been thinking about what you said yesterday. I don't mind being apart of her peerage or even being a devil, it's just the thought that she knew something was up and didn't even bother to at least tell me. I did also have to go through the feeling of death, and that wasn't fun either, to say the least." His body shifts towards the front of the class, clearing trying to avoid the topic, "I think we should get back to focusing on class."

Attempting to reassure him, I say, "Well, considering you still accepted the pact and will be like this from now on, I'd suggest trying to forgive her and get used to your new life with an open mind. It bothers me as well, but she didn't want to risk her comrades getting injured, which I can understand. Just try your best with the new life you have."

His tone sounds as if it lightened up, even if it was only slight, "Thanks, Arturia." With that said, our attention once again returns to the teacher up front.

Not too long in however, my gaze end out a window, _"While I may have a greater understanding of what's going on in the world, what'll I do with this information, I don't even know what my next move would be yet. For now, I guess I'll let time do the thinking."_

As the final bell rings, I head to the kendo club for practice, seeing Kiba waiting at the door. Walking into the building, he states aloud, "I never questioned your ability with a sword, though I did have my suspicions that you had power kept away when we dueled. Yesterday proved that theory I guess, though everyone is still a tad on edge from your questions."

Grabbing two sticks from the racks, I hand one to him, "I'm glad they're still on edge about it, they need to think of things like this, especially when it affects everyone around that person who made the decision in the first place." Getting into stance, "Care to spar again? Use more of your power this time though."

"Very well." He gets into his stance as well, "Prepare yourself." He lunges at me quicker than the previous spar, but his speed is still much lesser to mine. Letting him get closer and allowing him to believe his speed will give him the advantage, I quickly strike his gut when he gets into range. He's sent flying back, surprised that he was blown back so easily.

"If you won't come to me, then I'll go to you." Rushing at him with slightly quicker speed than he'd shown, I aim to disarm him. As I get there, he barely has enough time to block the strike and is pushed further back towards the wall.

In an attempt to get away from the wall, Kiba pushes off the wall and around me, trying to hit my back. Already seeing what he planned on doing, I turned around just as his feet hit the ground. Tripping him with the kendo stick, he falls over with the point of the stick aimed at his neck, "You're dead, but it was better than the last spar we had, keep working on it."

He sighs, "Doesn't look like I'll be beating you anytime soon." Putting our kendo sticks back into their racks.

I shake my head, "Unlikely." Looking at the clock, "I'd say practice is nearly over, might as well end it here, you still have to go to the OCR after anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I have one request before I go however. I'd like if you join me on the next mission we go on against an enemy, seeing me actually battle may help you determine what I need to further improve upon."

Heading towards the door myself, "Very well, I shall accompany you when that time comes," continuing to walk past him, "But, try to let me know when you're going ahead of time." He nods as I follow my usual path to the forest.

The first class bell rings as I get into my seat, and by the time everyone is into their seats the only one who hasn't shown is Issei, but at this point in the year, no one is surprised that he's late. A few minutes go by until he shows up and takes his seat, though he looks a little more giddy today than usual, curious, I ask, "What's got you so excited today?"

He turns around and says, "I met this wicked cute nun earlier, we accidentally ran into each other and she was lost, so I decided to help her find her way to the church she was looking for."

"Isn't it dangerous to go near churches and places where other factions could be, alone nonetheless. Since you're still a new devil and don't having your power fully developed, Rias is probably going to talk to you about it later. Especially, if you're still this excited later on."

His face looks distressed when he thinks about the thought, "You're right, she'd totally eat me out for something like that."

"Even if she does, I still believe in the end, helping her was the better option even if it was risky, it kinda shows your heart isn't only about some girls breasts." He turns back shortly after, as the teacher looks as if he was going to start his lesson.

The last few bells of the day go by rather quickly, and deciding I felt like heading to the archery club today, I tell Kiba before heading over there. He told me he wasn't going to be there anyway, due to the OCR needing him for something, though he did say it wasn't any important mission, just some repairs on some furniture inside.

Upon reaching the archery club I'm greeted by some of the club members as I look for Ayako, the head of the archery club, finding her near the bow stands. She picks up another bow as she spots me walking towards her.

"I'm surprised you actually came by, to be honest, I didn't think you'd come here after a few days of you not showing up."

I take the bow she offers me, replying simply, "I did say I'd come by when I had extra time or felt like it."

She sighs, "I guess you got me there, so did you stop by just to chat or we gonna try to hit some bullseyes," handing me an arrow.

Taking the arrow, "Right, how about you take a shot first though, I believe learning from someone who is better than me would be beneficial."

Notching the arrow, "Alright, then watch carefully." She takes a second to aim and quickly fires afterwards, hitting the bullseye with ease. "When you line up your shot, that's the easier part, but getting a feel for the distance from the target takes practice and experience and can't really just be learned. Next, is the amount of power you put into the shot, based on the bow, depends how much power will be necessary for it to be accurate or inaccurate. Too little power and the arrow doesn't go far, too much power and the arrow becomes more inaccurate over distance, as well as risking the bow's structure by putting small cracks in it. Enough of the lecture, how about you try shooting it now."

I notch the arrow in, trying to take in the information and actually put it into a decent shot, I test the bow's durability by drawing it back as far as I feel the construct can handle, before reducing the energy and the tension following with that. _"If I use too much energy the shot will have less drop, but won't go where I want it to, so maybe I should just aim a little farther above where I want it to go, even with less power, it should go where I want it now."_

Letting the arrow go, I watch as it flies towards the target, eventually hitting somewhere within the inner ring. _"I felt like that was gonna be a better shot though even without my first hand experience being all that much. I guess I still have to get better, though I'll overcome this challenge, I haven't had one in a while after all."_

Ayako turns to me with a smile, "For your third shot ever, I'd say that was really good, I'm also surprised you tested the bow's strength compared to your own, not many beginners do that until later. Looks like my hunch was right, you do have some potential hidden away in there."

"Then I suppose I shoul-"

"Before you try thank me Arturia, you should know that I told you information you could find about archery anywhere, the rest was on you. Archery is a very interesting thing, you can learn all about it, but if you don't have any experience, you can't do much with that knowledge. This sport is all about hands-on experiences. Talk to me next time you think you've improved from this point."

Ayako puts her bow away before heading out the club's door. _"All about experiences over knowledge, huh. I suppose this will be an interesting challenge after all, and at the same time, it's very easy to lose your thoughts and just think about things as you do this. This has more benefits than the eye can see."_

Putting my bow away shortly after retrieving the arrow, I headed out of the club myself. Noticing that much of the daylight has passed, the sunset beaming over the landscape. Deciding that it was already fairly late, I follow the usual route back, thinking about the days past.

Walking into the kendo club, I expect Kiba to be inside, working on the equipment to keep it in top shape. However, after looking around, I don't see him anywhere. Resorting to finding his whereabouts via magical energy, I find him, Issei, and Koneko heading towards a church, probably the one Issei mentioned the other day. Rias and Akeno are trailing further behind, but suddenly stop, with Akeno's magical energy increasing.

"They're fighting, but what?" Searching for other magical signatures, I spotted three smaller ones around the two, eventually linking the signatures to be similar to Raynare's. Following the rest of Rias's peerage, the church they're in front of contains dozens of signatures. _"Fallen Angels. All their signatures are similar and have the same feeling of malice, considering how outnumbered they are, I should head over there myself."_

Donning my battle armor once more, I headed off to the location as fast as I can, expecting to reach the area in a few minutes.

I slow down as I enter the church's area, disregarding Rias and Akeno, and heading towards the main building. Walking through the main entrance upon reaching it, I spot Kiba, Issei and Koneko preparing to fight what looks to be a priest, until he pulls out a sword of light and a gun. Feeling the energy to be of a holy type, but filled with the malice of the user, I shout aloud, "Be aware that those are holy weapons."

"Oh and who might you be, blondie? Another one of these wretched devils?! I'll kill you as well!" He kicks Kiba away and charges at me, Koneko attempts to throw one of the benches at him, but misses.

Kiba shouts, "That sword will cut right through you, run!"

"I wouldn't have attacked you, but seeing you came to me with intent to kill, I have no choice but to retaliate." Summoning my sword, I slice at his blade as it comes into reach, knocking it aside. The priest attempts to regain his footing and strike back with an overhead blow. Before he can go through with his attack, I kick him towards the church's podium, his body being harshly sent through it and into the wall behind the podium.

"Shit, looks like this one is too much for me at the moment." The priest pulls out a small orb of some sort, "This was fun and all but we can have some more fun another time!" He throws the orb down, blinding everyone in the room.

Before he walks down the stairs under the pedestal, I tell him, "I'll stay behind and guard the door up here, but if you don't come back up after a few minutes, I'll be heading down to assist."

Kiba quickly says, "Alright, but should hurry, we don't know how much time is left for her." The other two follow him down the stairway shortly after.

A few minutes go by as I feel many of the fallen angel prana traces dissipate compared to Kiba and Koneko's magical energy, with Issei's energy steadily rising. Hearing someone running up the stairs, I come to face Issei carrying a girl up and setting her onto a nearby bench. Noticing that her energy was rapidly depleting, I can sense why Issei was crying and borderline mourning over the girl, due to the fact she'll be dead within the next few moments.

Deciding it'd be better to let him be alone for the moment, I stay away from the pair. Feeling a large pool of malice creeping up from the stairway, I move towards Issei to assist, but he motions for me to back up.

"She's the one who did this to Asia, let me be the one to handle her, it's my fault for not being there to help her earlier."

Stepping away from Issei and Raynare, "Very well."

Raynare looks between the two of us, "You really think you can take me on, especially now that I have Twilight Healing in my grasp, you're no more than a small pest for me to exterminate." She sends two lights spears at his legs, assuming she had disabled his movement.

Issei with his head down, shouts at her, "Y'know what Raynare, I think it's about time you shut up!" He leaps at her, punching her with his Boosted Gear, damaging her pretty bad. Rias and Akeno walk into the building after watching him win the fight, albeit fairly damaged.

Rias says, "Good job on damaging her so much, but no need to finish it off, I'll handle that from here." She charges up her demonic energy and unleashes it onto Raynare, her body disappearing after the attack.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't even save Asia, she didn't want to be apart of this, she just wanted to be happy and help others." Issei sets a pair of rings onto her chest, "These are yours, sorry."

Rias steps forward, holding a bishop evil piece, "I can try reviving her with an evil piece, and having Twilight Healing on our side would be quite convenient." Rias sets up a magic circle around Asia's body, saying a spell of some sort, activating the circle, Twilight Healing glowing above Asia.

A few minutes go by before Asia is sitting up on her own with tears in her eyes, hugging Issei shortly after. "Thank you, I'm so happy to see you again. I thought our goodbye would be the last."

I slip out of the area shortly after Asia is revived, letting the peerage do their thing. _At least Asia seemed happy about seeing him again over not wanting the reincarnation, I guess I should go back to the forest and get some rest for tomorrow._

A few days go by without anything out of the ordinary happening, dealing with Issei's antics and newly acquainted Asia's means to stop him from doing so when he's caught. However, a look could be noticed behind Issei's eyes, like something was bothering him. Deciding that it'd be best to ask him, I confront him after the final bell of the day rings.

"Issei? Something's bothering you is it not?"

Issei turns his head, quickly changing from a distressed face to a happy one, obviously trying hard to hide it, "No, it's nothing. Anyway, I've gotta get to the club room, catch you around tomorrow." He noticeably picks up his pace soon after saying this.

Not too long after, I headed off in my own direction out of the building, but I run into Sona who continues on to say, "Convenient, I've been looking for you, if you don't mind, follow me back to the council room."

Complying, I follow while asking, "So, what is it that you need?"

She opens the door, allowing me to walk through it, closing it behind us shortly after. Then stating, "Rias is going to have a Rating Game in 10 days with Riser Phenex, another pure-blooded devil. Should he win, he marries Rias regardless of her thoughts to retain a pure bloodline. Thing is, odds are stacked completely against her, he is more powerful and has many more pieces and experience. While she and her peerage dislike it, it was predetermined by her family. She has 10 days to train her peerage for the fight and I was hoping you could assist with this."

I smirk, after all it's been awhile since I've trained extensively, "I was never one for forced marriage anyway. I'll help, but keep in mind that I won't be easy on them."

Sona smiles, "I can work with that," she creates a circle on the nearby floor, "Follow me, I was heading over anyway, I'm sure they won't mind you tagging along." Standing on the circle with her, a few seconds go by and everything goes blank, only to reappear in the OCR with Sona.

Rias unknowing of my presence at first asks Sona simple question, "Here to see me out?"

She replies with a nod, further saying, "That, and I've requested one of my friends to assist you with your training for the Rating Game," deciding that this would be the best time to step out from behind her, I do so eyeing Rias in particular.

Rias interjects, "But-"

Sona cuts her off, "But nothing, Rias, you know you need all the help you can get with this, and she's offering it all on her own will."

Rias sighs, "Alright, we're leaving now though," a magic circle pops up below her group and their belongings.

Stepping into the circle next to Issei, "Ready to go whenever you are, Rias."

The circle activates and we stand at the foot of a mountain, everyone heading up the trail with ease, except for Issei who seems to be struggling quite a bit. I can only sigh at the thought of what I just got myself into, based on this alone, Issei is going to need a lot of work.

Each person had a day of training with Issei, and surprisingly he was improving tremendously. Although, it's possibly due to everyone being devils, that aside however, it was growth nonetheless. Next came the day where everyone trained with me.

Looking over the group, I finally decide who to train first, "First up is Koneko. Since you're a rook, I take it hand-to-hand combat is more your style?" She nods and walks forward, I motion for her to make the first move.

She doesn't hesitate to rush in with a punch aimed at the core, blocking, I get pushed back a few feet but keep my ground. In return, I aim a punch at her core, but she is pushed back much further and loses balance, flying up into the air a few feet. Continuing to move forward with a flurry of jabs, Koneko isn't able to do much, only attempting a final kick, which is dodged by a short hop. Soon after, she taps out, barely sitting upright, Rias looks to intervene, but is stopped by Koneko who puts her hand up to her.

Koneko asks, "What did I do wrong, Arturia?"

I helped her up, describing the events, "You gave me too much room to work with after getting pushed back, moving in freely was extremely easy afterwards. You're stance was a little too narrow, which made it hard for you to take the blow. Lastly, you held back in the beginning, you're enemies won't, so make sure you're always going at it 100 percent. The next thing to learn that may be useful, is to use your opponent's power against them if they're stronger, I can show you that another time if you like."

She nods and sits with the rest of the group, "Thanks."

I nod back in return, "Who's next?"

Asia could be seen tending to the group after the training as her own. Rias meanwhile calling me out for being a tad ruthless. In return, I mention the current circumstances and the fact that it makes training such as this necessary. She can only sigh, due to the fact that I'm right.

After Issei is healed, I ask him, "Do you know why I trained you last?"

He looks at the ground, "Cause I'm the weakest."

I shake my head, "No, the contrary in fact, you have a very powerful sacred gear and a team of people that'll be working with you, It's in your best interest to see how they fight and learn their abilities. Eventually, you can learn how to put yours to use with others to make battles easier. If you see yourself as behind them however, use it as motivation to improve further."

Backing out of Issei's way and into the view of the majority, I speak out, "While I know I was tough on you today, keep in mind that it's for your own good that you get stronger, however if you oppose my training methods, I will take my leave. Raise your hand if you oppose these methods."

Everyone except for Rias keeps their hands down, who continues to argue that it was too hard on them, I sigh and ask, "Then, how might you train them to the standards of Phenex in 4 days from now?" She keeps quiet after that, unable to retaliate. Continuing to make a point, I further say, "You should be training with them too, you are the most powerful, as well as their leader, even leaders need to head into battle. Not only that, but it'd increase their morale too."

She scoffs, "You speak it as if you are one."

I can only mumble at the remark, "Had been one."

"What was that?" She inquired.

Sighing, "It's nothing, but you should try to, I'm sure the rest of your peerage would like it." The group nodding in agreement, all Rias can do is comply and go along with it as well.

The next 4 days go by rather quickly, growth seen across the board for a peerage with lesser combat experience. Issei at this point had shown the most growth for being the furthest behind, although he developed a rather perverted technique.

Getting teleported back to the OCR with the group, Sona arrived a few moments after. Rias holds a surprised look on her face, "I didn't expect to see you again until after the match, what brings you?"

Sona states, "I wouldn't send my best friend on her first Rating Game without at least wishing her luck. I also wanted to ask how training went?"

Rias looks to the side, "I hate to admit it, but Arturia's help was extremely beneficial, thank you for that."

I nodded and Sona continues on to say, "That's good to hear, we'll be watching from the stream, that includes you as well Arturia, if you like?"

Walking over to Sona, "That'd be appreciated, I wish you luck as well Rias, differences aside."

She nods, with another Gremory magic circle appearing, a woman named Grayfia stating, "It's time Rias, stand on the circle," motioning towards the larger Gremory insignia. They teleport away soon after, Sona calling for me to follow her back to the council room.

Upon arriving to it, multiple screens could be seen floating showing the presumed battlefield that they'll be fighting on. Sona goes on to mention, "Due to this being her first Rating Game, she'll have stage advantage, but even so, against Riser's much larger peerage, it'll be difficult."

I state in optimism, "Even so, smaller armies have been seen to beat even the largest and most unstoppable. However, what I worry about is their combat inexperience."

Sona nods, "Sadly, all we can do is watch."

The battle ensues, Rias's team moving to take the central location, while Riser's does the same. Not too long in, Ross's side takes hold of the gym, but Koneko is taken out upon exiting. Their queen proving to be quite powerful, even while alone. Riser's team however, still has their queen who is revitalized with phoenix tears, consequently taking out Akeno. Even while Kiba and Issei has taken out everyone up to the King and Queen, she was a full strength, allowing her to clean up the rest of Rias's team. Issei attempts to stop Riser alone but his body can't handle any more of his sacred gear's power. That said, he still tries to fight until he's nearly beat to death. Rias finally gives in, conceding the match. The match is then called in Riser's victory.

I sigh at the loss, "It was a close match at the least."

Sona nods, "While I would've preferred them to lose, Riser's team is strong, it wasn't surprising that they won. We best get ready to go to the devil realm to support Rias. In a situation like this, it's practically required of devils like myself." She looks at me for a moment, "I suppose I could bring you as a guest from the Sitri family, you did help train Rias's peerage too. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready, I'll be doing the same."

I nod, summoning my dress without the armor, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sona does the same with her magic, "I guess now would be fine, though, I'm a little excited as well. It's not often I get to teleport anyone besides my peerage." Summoning a magic circle to the underworld, she motions for me to stand next to her.

Upon arriving into the main foyer, other devils are visibly teleporting in as well. Sona's mother, Lady Sitri, confronts her, "It's good to see you Sona, you don't visit often."

She breaks away from the hug, "I'm just very busy lately, but I couldn't miss this, I need to support my friends."

Lady Sitri frowns, "That's too bad, but yes that's understandable. Who'd you bring along with you, it's not often a human is brought to the Underworld."

Sona waves her hand around, motioning for me to introduce myself, "She's my friend."

I put my hand over my chest and bow my head slightly, "I'm Arturia Pendragon, pleasure to meet you."

She eyes me surprised, "It's not every day one runs into a Pendragon, I didn't know that there had been a female in the family, however." Rias and Rise stand at the front, silence following the arrival, "Looks to be that things are starting, we can continue talking after."

I nodded and look onto the main attraction myself, one devil going through the mantra of things, until a loud guy shouts out, "I'm not letting you take Rias from us bastard! She clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with you!"

The guards attempt to grab the guy, who I quickly recognized as Issei, but his peerage assists him and take out the guards. He moves up the middle and confronts Riser, who looks to be quite angered at his appearance. The head Lucifer calls for silence and states, "If you wish to take her back, you'll need to best Riser in a duel. Do you accept?"

Issei nods, "Whatever it takes."

The devil smirks, "Very well then, some entertainment everyone, prepare yourselves, an arena is already set. Who'll win, the Immortal Phoenix? Or the Red Dragon Emperor? You'll be teleported shortly."

I can only watch the events unfold, spectating the fight that follows after their agreement. Issei leads off strong with a seemingly full suit of red armor called 'Scale Mail.' He seems to be rushing the fight however, missing many blows, but the ones that do land, boom the target into nearby rock emplacements. The fight is shortly lasted as Issei loses the armor and is left at the whims of Phenex.

Surprisingly, Issei comes back by dumping holy water on the devil, making him unable to regenerate. However, to even hold such a thing, Issei is finally known to have given his left arm to the dragon inside of him. Finally leaving him to finish off Riser, who is subsequently rescued by a younger Phenex clan member, Issei being declared the victor.

I can only smile at the situation, "Seems all that training wasn't for naught." Sona could also be seen nearby, smiling as well.

Following this, a quick final chat with Lady Sitri, and eating a few dishes of the food available, I headed back to the human realm. I make my goodbyes to Sona and her family before heading on my way. Thinking back, I can only bring up how far I've already integrated myself into the devil's world. Shrugging the thought off, as it isn't necessarily a bad one, I take a moment to relax with a full belly.

Unaware of how much magic I had actually used during the week of training and there on, I fall into a longer sleep than I anticipated. My instincts only shooting me awake as a massive power enters the city and heads towards the school. I curse myself for being careless, but more importantly, getting to the school is of the utmost importance. Feeling this, on top of Rias and Sona's energy flaring, I jump out of the tree, clad in armor by the time I reached the ground.

Jumping from house to house, I quickly noticed a bright light going up into the sky. I murmur at the feeling, "It's holy, and powerful, those devils are going to have a hard time."

Arriving to the scene, a large barrier could be seen over the school, the Sitri peerage holding it up. Sensing the energies inside dwindling, I rush to the base of the barrier.

Sona looks at me in disbelief, "Arturia, where have you been?"

Dodging the question, "Recharging to say the least, what's going on in there?"

She replies with a frown, "A leader-class fallen angel, Kokabiel is attempting to start another war. We're waiting for reinforcements currently while Gremory stalls. The situation is dire." I nodded, motioning for her to open the barrier. She complies, allowing me to enter through a small slit in the barrier.

Upon reaching the battlefield, the priest I recognize from the church a few weeks back, is currently engaged in battle with Kiba and another girl. Kiba's sword containing both demonic and holy elements, while the girl's sword containing high holy elements, it's odd to see the two working together. The priest's sword, while holy, is tainted and chaotic. Running to their location, I watch as the chaotic sword extends out in attempt to attack the girl with blue hair, but she shatters it with ease.

She calls out to the priest, "If that's all you have, I'll have Durandal finally put an end to that Excalibur."

The girl and Kiba then combo attack the priest's weapon, cleaving it in two while he takes another hit across the shoulder from Kiba.

The two, along with Koneko attempt to converge on the leader-class Fallen, but are easily shrugged off. Kokabiel's 10 wings clearly showing the ability to deal damage too. Kiba gets up and once again flings himself at the Fallen, swinging a sword in each hand. The blades are quickly stopped short however, as Kokabiel uses his fingertips to prevent them from heading any further. However, Kiba grunts and summons a sword from his mouth, slicing at the man's cheek.

Kokabiel shouts in anger as the cut, "Damn you, you actually cut me! For that you die!" Quickly, he summons a large holy energy ball and flings it at Kiba, but the Durandal user fends it off. The Fallen Angel grunts, "Why fight so hard for a leader that isn't around anymore?"

"What do you mean, whose leader is gone?" Asked the blue-haired girl.

Kokabiel puts his hand up to his face, "Whoops, seems like my tongue slipped, but then again, I'm trying to start a war." He begins to chuckle, "So yes, in the previous war, the Four Devil Kings and God died."

Asia mumbled, "But then, who was seeing to the prayers?"

"Archangel Michael of course, someone had to fill in." Said the laughing man.

Asia fainted on the spot after hitting the realization that the Angel was playing God's advocate. Similarly, the blue-haired woman had been on a knee, stating, "It is only natural for a believer to act in that manner. I would do the same had I not been in this fight."

The Leader-class shrugs, "Considering anomalies like a holy-devil sword exist, it makes sense to believe something is wrong. So, war is the clear answer to solve all of this."

Rias quickly interjects, "You're just a war maniac."

"Yes, yes, you're right, as such, I can't stand this boredom any longer. We were going to win, but that fucker Azazel said there wouldn't be another war. Damn him!" He continued to maniacally laugh, "But, even so, I can start one with these two hands of mine, the balance would be very easy to tip at this point."

Kokabiel starts to generate a large holy spear, simply stating with crazed eyes, "A good start would be with your heads."

Dashing in front of the group who had been preparing for the worst, I intercept the magic with a clean slice, asking, "Is everyone alright?"

They return a few nods in disbelief, Rias stepping forward to ask, "Why are you here?"

"Helping you, obviously you've noticed almost everyone here is out of magic? I can't have anyone dying while on the wait for reinforcements." I said with a neutral tone.

The others look on with concern as Kokabiel shouts, "Interrupting in my purge is worthy of death!" He strikes with a sword made of light, but it is pushed back by my own blade.

I ready my stance, "I advise you retreat back a little, nobody's dying today." For the first time upon entering this world, I let my energy flare at full strength. The pressure of the power being shot through the battlefield, causing everyone to shield themselves.

Rias looks on in shock, "W-what is this?"

Disregarding her question, I aim to Kokabiel with an angered look, "You are a being not worthy of the life given to it. To want to start wars, and cause death and chaos, is despicable. Then to even state it as something to sate your boredom, pitiful. You go no further, you end here." Pulling up my cloaked sword, I continue on to say, "I'd rather not sully my blade with the likes of you, but it must be done."

Pushing forward with my blade, I strike an attack aimed for his arms, as preventing him from casting spells would make things easier. However, he tries to block it with on of his wings, causing the blade indent into it, cutting halfway.

Grunting angrily, he pushes forward with power that shows he is actually trying now. Calling me out, he prepares a denser and stronger light sword, "That hurt you runt, a mere human doing that should be nigh impossible."

Taking a breath, I parry his attack, but he overpowers me with his magic, pushing me back. Stepping with force, I launch myself at him, swinging with a power attack headed at his chest. This time around, he leaps back a few feet and tries to attack back from that point. Punishing him for backing up, I release a flurry of attacks at his general direction. A few of the attacks nick the Fallen, but he had been mostly unharmed.

Changing up my tactics, I rush in even faster but stop abruptly a few feet in front of him. Aiming my sword at him, I quickly chant, **"Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King."** Upon finishing the magic attack, a razor sharp gust of wind bellowed towards the leader-class. The man barely able to dodge in time after the attack, still gets a deep gash across the shoulder.

Kokabiel smirks, feeling the wound for himself, "Ah, it has been ages since I had an actual wound worth noting. Out of respect for that human, I will take this more seriously from here."

He dashes in with a spear of light, gnashing deeply into the side of my armor, as I was unable to account for the dramatic increase in all his stats. Only feeling a slight trickle of blood leaking through, I focus on repairing the gap. He quickly catches on as he notices the gap closing, chuckling with malice, "Durable, are we? Let's see how long you last."

That said, he flings multiple of the spears that pierced through, only giving me time to get rid of the fatal ones. The other ones slicing across my left arm and leg, he gives me little time to recover, sending a few explosive holy spheres towards me as he takes to the sky. Spinning around with my blade, I quickly took them out, but he appears to have used it as a diversion to charge a more powerful one. Unable to move from my position, I tank the attack, failing to notice he had thrown a spear in with it. The spear impaled through my armor and into my gut, but luckily it felt more superficial. Coughing up a little blood and grunting a little heavier, sounds of worry could be heard from the Gremory peerage.

Kokabiel looks on with an unsatisfied expression, "Seems someone is running out of their entertainment value. You don't appear to have taken anything mortal, but you're losing blood no doubt."

I grit my teeth in pain, but also anger at how he sees me as no more than a plaything to toss when he gets bored. With a shout, I uncloak my blade, revealing a bright golden light. The look of it was seemingly mystical to most, the Gremory peerage being no exception. "I didn't want to have to use this, but the situation seems to be dire enough to warrant it." Was all I said to the being in front of me.

I begin to gather energy into my blade, it being shown to float around the edge, forming a layer of light over it. I looked to the Fallen with a dangerous intent, "You are a disgrace to all those who have died in battle for a cause greater than your boredom. May those souls smite you and leave only promised victory in my wake."

Rias, along with the rest of her peerage look on in disbelief at the events unfolding in front of them. Kiba alone, thinking to himself, _"The Sword of Promised Victory? That only links to the legend of Excalibur, but it had been destroyed, how is this possible? The pieces were nowhere near as powerful as this"_

The Leader-class glances with intrigue, "Oh, a final attack? Let's see how it stands." Motioning for me to launch it at any time.

I smirk, the man seemingly have forgotten about the peerage behind me. Approaching the maximum power I could launch, I call out to Issei, "I've heard you had a transfer power, I'd say I've given you enough time to charge it?"

Issei nodded and suddenly realized what I had been up to, he then looks to Rias and asks, "Pres?"

The woman had already gotten the gist of it and waved for him to go, only saying, "Just try not to die getting there, please."

Issei gives her a thumbs up and dashes towards me, tapping me on the shoulder, "Are you sure? I don't want you to lose focus and I've never used it on a human, you might not be able to handle it."

I sigh and tighten my grip, "I'll be fine, in fact, transfer everything you've got. I want to make sure he stays down long enough for you guys to get out of here."

He nods and looks to his hand, "Alright Drraig, let's do this!" Holding up his left arm, he shouts out, **"Transfer!** "

Containing the dragon's power with relative ease, I glanced to the Fallen Angel with an intense look. My sword wisping in the light energy, I begin to bring the slash down, planting my feet further into the ground.

" **Excalibur!"**

Bringing my sword down in full force, the blast heads almost unavoidably at Kokabiel. Reaching him in mere seconds, the blast breaks Sona's barrier and heads to the sky. Kokabiel, lost in the towering spiral of light. A few moments before he landed inside a massive crater, I could still sense he was alive, but extensively winded as his mana signature was quite low by this point.

I take a deep breath as I fall back from my own injuries, my blade dissipating back into my magical space once more. Rolling my head to the side, I watch Rias's group run towards me with worried expressions. I sigh at the thought of the questions that would ensue, but I lose consciousness before long, a last thought entering my mind. " _Another mana flow? Heavily from the sky no less, almost like another dragon similar to Issei's had appeared. I'll have to inquire abo-"_


End file.
